jangoclonefandomcom-20200213-history
Decoy Squad Five
Decoy Squad Five was an eight-member detachment of clone troopers from the 501st Legion, led by a sergeant. Their mission, in the wake of Order 66 and Operation: Knightfall, a planned assault against the Jedi all across the galaxy that virtually wiped them out, was to eliminate any Jedi that attempted to return to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. To that end, they were one of several squads that had been outfitted with Jedi robe disguises. They had been bred to possess very quick reflexes and to be constantly alert. The squad was deceived and killed by Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda during their mission to the Temple to terminate the false homing signal that had been activated by Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader. This squad of clones, one of several2 disguised in Jedi robes,was deployed at the Coruscant Jedi Temple's downlevel loading dock. The loading dock was where the Jedi imported food and supplies that they could not grow in the gardens of the Temple themselves on a daily basis. They guarded this entrance to the Temple after the enacting of Order 66, a measure trained into the clones that ordered them to kill their Jedi commanders in the event that they were considered to have become a threat to the Galactic Republic. Every Grand Army of the Republic clone from even before the Clone Wars began was indoctrinated to execute this action should the order ever be given.3 After the subsequent Operation: Knightfall—Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader's march on the Temple that resulted in the death of almost all of the Jedi inside—a beacon was sent to all surviving Jedi informing them that the war was over and ordering them to return to the Temple. Decoy Squad Five was posted there to intercept and kill the returning Jedi.1 The eight clones were approached by a hunchbacked man, who drooled constantly and spoke indistinctly, carrying a bundle in his arms. The eight men drew their weapons and commanded him to identify himself but he assured them that he was on their side and insisted that he had captured a Jedi baby for them to eliminate. Curious, they lowered their weapons and allowed him to show them what he was carrying. He brought it to the sergeant in the group who looked upon it and judged it the ugliest looking baby he had ever seen, questioning if it was really a Jedi. The "baby", actually Jedi Master Yoda in disguise, chose that moment to speak, suggesting that his lightsaber would prove his identity and brought a green blade so close to the sergeant's face that the clone could smell the air burning around it. The hunchbacked man, Obi-Wan Kenobi, straightened and started speaking with a standard and dignified Coruscanti accent, telling the group that if none resisted then they would not be harmed. The men of Decoy Squad Five would not comply and were swiftly cut down by the Jedi Masters within six seconds.1 Yoda and Obi-Wan decided not to hide the group's bodies because they had no time to spare while infiltrating the Temple to deactivate the decoy signal, continuing inside. They figured that if the clones were perceived as leaving their post, it would be just as odd as finding their bodies in the seedy lower levels of Coruscant.1